


A Calender of 1448 (#86 Gift)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie knew Ian was rich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Calender of 1448 (#86 Gift)

Charlie knew Ian was rich but it was a fact that never really sank in. He slept in crappy motels or under the stars most nights. He hunted his own meat when he could afford caviar for every meal.

Charlie didn't really care about wealth. He had his own money. He didn't want more.

Ian's wealth sunk in on their wedding day when Charlie opened his present. It was a single piece of paper.

“It's from Gutenberg's Astronomic Calender of 1448. The only complete copy vanished during World War II but I'm trying to piece it back together for you.”


End file.
